A Time Lady In Asgard
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: AuthoressExtraordinaire - The 9th Doctor has found someone like him, a Time Lady, a survivor of war. Too soon though, she is taken away from him, and ends up in Asgard. As in Norse mythology, that Asgard. LokixOC 9th and 10th do appear in this, and K-9 is in it too! And there's a little romance. (cover photo is what the main character looks like.)
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. – AuthoressExtraordinaire - Hey! Just like I promised, here is the Thor and Doctor Who crossover I was talking about. It has **__**a**__** Time Lord in it, but this is an OC I've made, and yes we will see the Doctor in his 9**__**th**__** and 10**__**th**__** regenerations! I hope you enjoy.**_

After meeting him in his Third regeneration and then parting ways for awhile, then meeting him again in his Fourth again parting ways and then meeting him in his Fifth for the final time for a very long while.

It was during the Time War; she was not only fighting but also trying to help all those who survived certain injuries they had sustained. Being a healer she constantly had regeneration energy flowing through her, she could live forever if she so chose it.

Close to the end of it her TARDIS, to get off the Gallifreyan Fighter ship, accidentally crashed onto a planet that was a frozen wasteland.

19 years after that crash some race of aliens from a planet neighboring the icy wasteland planet found the TARDIS and frozen standing right next to it was a Gallifreyan woman, a Time Lady frozen in time, because of the fact that the planet was so cold that anything with out protective coverings or left out there too long would almost instantly freeze. It was no more gathering and selling ice for those luck aliens who found her. Species from even the farthest galaxies would pay a lot to have a glimpse at one of the last Time Lords.

In the very beginnings of his 9th regeneration, the doctor was exploring the farthest times and reaches of space, though still burdened with the fact that he was the last of his kind and that his home was no more than a mere magnificent tale that would most likely and eventually be forgotten. At least though, he did have one consolation, the daleks were all gone. He soon went to the planet that had been known for its beautiful sculptures of ice they imported from some icy wasteland planet that was close by.

When he got there he was thoroughly shocked and angered by what he saw. After always thinking he was the last, always thinking he would never be able to speak to someone who knew exactly what he was talking about, and now. Right there in front of him, was a person who was a piece of what he once knew. And you know what? He recognized her, he remembered her from his past regenerations. She truly was a piece of his past.

He finally saved her, but her TARDIS, he knew, would never power up again. And so he took her away with him, she could remember everything, everything down to the very last detail, except for one simple thing.

She couldn't remember her own name. There was something else too.

He couldn't remember it either, but he could remember everything else.

So she renamed herself, after their lost home, she called herself Gallifrey.

"And where are we going now, my good Doctor?" she spoke in her Western Gallifreyan accent, which on earth would sound American and probably a little Mid-Western in dialect. "We're going to earth in the year 2005." He said in his tone that sounded a lot like the Northern accents you would find in England on Earth. Gallifrey had read a lot about earth and she liked a lot of their musicals, and to her the Doctor reminded her of the actor Christopher Eccleston, go figure. She was at this point in her 6th regeneration. Gallifrey had pixie cut strawberry blonde hair and wide, chocolate brown eyes and pale pink lips, her figure was a little more of and A-line figure and she was a little more athletically built. She still had the same strength; it just looked more like it though. And he had changed quite a bit since the last time she saw him too. And this time K-9 was around, so she felt a little at peace knowing she still had a little of the past with her.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook and there were a bunch of the alarms beeping, "Doc, tell me what's going on. K-9 stay by me," Gallifrey said gripping one of the rails "Yes Mistress." K-9 replied, as Gallifrey spoke she felt a weird sensation that felt like something was tying itself around her, like ropes.

"Well it seems that force is penetrating the TARDIS force-field, and is trying to get in and pull something into its grasp." He said as he tried to figure out what it was, Gallifrey screamed as the odd force tighten its hold and pulled her, "GALLI!" the Doctor called as both she and K-9 were pulled back and everything soon faded into darkness.

When she finally woke up, the tight pulling sensation was gone and she was looking at her surroundings. Gallifrey, felt something wet and thick trickle down the side of her head, one of her ribs punctured one of her hearts, her left leg was broken and bleeding. If anything she would die alone, because K-9 must've landed somewhere else, in a dense forest with oddly beautiful colored skies above it and it would either be from blood loss or her other heart would give out, or both.

That and the fact that at this point she could not conjure up enough strength to regenerate anything, so she settled with the old fashioned way of doing things. She crafted a splint from some vine and wood, grit her teeth and tried to find a way out or at least some residence at which she could find out where exactly she was.

And that was probably going to be a long, painful, tedious journey.

_**A.N. – Okay, so I added K-9, who doesn't love K-9. And just because she's a time lady doesn't mean that all of them are impervious to pain. So I hope you enjoyed that, tell me if you liked it and read the next chapter it gonna get good… -SPOILER- WARNING THERE WILL BE A REGENERATION SEQUENCE NEXT CHAPTER! And no, I don't own Doctor Who everyone knows it belongs to the BBC, duh! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. – CHAPTER TWOOOOO! Enjoy**_.

The forest had small moss-covered mounds and ditches and with a broken leg it's not much fun to traverse that. After twenty labored minutes of trying to get out, the pain was just a little too intense for her to go on, and she wasn't gaining any strength by wearing herself out. She finally fell flat on her back on a grass covered incline with ferns of such like she had never seen anywhere else or read about.

All Gallifrey wanted to do was be back on the TARDIS with the Doctor and she wished so bad that K-9 was there so she didn't feel so alone. She could feel the regeneration energy in her, but she just didn't have it left in her to pull in forward and use it, she didn't have any strength or energy left, she was bleeding on her head and on her leg, and with a punctured heart she was in a great deal of pain.

She let out a loud, anguished and frustrated cry hoping someone; anyone who may be out there would hear her. Gallifrey began to drift in and out of consciousness. As she turned her head to the side her ear pressed against the ground and she heard and felt the vibration of hooves hitting the dirt, she was partially relieved and worried that someone had finally found her.

After that, she was frequently in and out of consciousness as a couple of men in armor picked her up and carried her and threw her over one of their horses, she felt the pain course through her body sharply, she didn't even remember the majority of the ride and when they finally stopped, and Gallifrey at this point was more awake and aware, they armored men with weird helmets made her stand and walk. It was extremely painful but she quietly went along with what was expected of her, worried that if she did not comply with them they might do something that would deplete her strength more, the little she gained anyway.

But if she waited and complied willingly, she might save up enough energy to regenerate, besides she wanted a change anyway and wonder what she'd look like this time around.

They entered a vast throne room that shined gold, and began to walk to the very front were in an elaborate throne sat a gray-haired man with a slight beard and a silver eye patch over his right eye. Standing on one side of the throne was a beautiful woman with blonde-bronze hair and shining eyes. On the other side of the throne one and a half yards or so away, stood two men, one with cropped blonde hair and slight beard, odd silver armor, a helmet with wings and a red cape. The other man wore gold armor an odd helmet with horns on top of it and a green cape and black hair.

The armored men, obviously guards, who brought her in and while holding her by the scruff of her hair at the back of her head, made her kneel on the floor in front of there king.

"Allfather, we have brought you the one who infiltrated Asgard by a way other than the Bifrost," the guard on her left spoke. Did he just say Asgard? As in, Norse mythology, that Asgard?

Oh boy was she in trouble now. Wait till she got back to the Doctor and told him this.

At the thought of her dear friend, her hearts sunk. He was like the brother she lost in the Time War.

Gallifrey was quickly pulled back to the current situation by being asked a question by, who she now assumed to be, Odin.

"Stranger, I asked you a question, what are you and where in the Nine do you hail from?"

At this she grabbed the arm of the guard on her right and pulled herself up of the floor as best she could without paining herself more than she needed to.

"I'm a Time Lady. I come from no place in the Nine, but was born on a planet called Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous and am 899 years old. I was traveling with another Time Lord and his robotic dog-like companion when a bizarre force penetrated the TARDIS's force field and pulled me and K-9 here. That is all I can tell of myself. When the Doctor and I met I had forgotten my name because I had been frozen in ice on some wasteland planet where my own TARDIS had crashed, I now call myself Gallifrey in memory of my home,"

"And why would you call yourself the name of your home in memory of it, was it destroyed?" Odin asked her, she looked up at him weakly.

"Yes, destroyed in a horrid conflict called the Time War, and in its final days it felt like hell had descended. I am though saddened by the one fact that my planet was destroyed in order to get rid of a horrendous race called the Daleks. They were vile and emotionless, and I mourn for all the people I've lost. My family, my friends, and people I had held close to me all my life and they're all gone. An entire species wiped out, save for two survivors." Her voice was extremely hoarse, but she had just enough strength to regenerate, and she'd have to do it quick because her second heart was beating very erratically.

"At least your efforts were not in vain and you were at least triumphant," said the blonde man who stood on the one side of the throne.

"You know nothing of the horrors of war –agh!" she cried out and fell on to her right knee and had her left leg out to the side as she supported herself with one hand against the floor and the other clutched at her chest. Gallifrey began to breathe hard and she fell sideways onto the floor and laid herself down carefully onto her back, the regeneration process was, thankfully, starting. All anyone else saw was bright light shining from her body and watched the transformation take place. Finally in the place of the light their laid a woman with wild, curly orange hair that went 6 inches past her shoulder blades, and a lithe from with a little bit of curve at the hips. When she opened her eyes they were a dark green-blue color _**(A.N. she looks like Merida)**_.

Gallifrey sat up and looked at her hands then she noticed her beige sweater seemed baggier and her shoes a size smaller. She stood up, and everything was healed, she could walk around again without any pain.

"What sort of magic is this?" Odin asked confused and frustrated,

"That, what you just saw, is probably a once in a lifetime chance for you all, because you all have just seen a Time Lord regenerate. Now let me explain, regeneration is sort of like a way of cheating death in a way and we have this energy in us, an essence in us, that enables us to do it and it can be spent up with the exception of healers, who have this energy in them and it's constant." Then she grabbed a strand of her hair without even looking at it fist and twirled it around her finger, then she looked, "I'm ginger?" she said then she looked at her reflection in one of the guards' spears. "I am ginger," then she began to laugh uncontrollably, it was so bad that she fell on the floor and the guards had to right her again.

"Sorry 'bout that, wonder what K-9 would say… Oh no, K-9!" then she took off like lightning to the big doors at the end of the room then quickly turned around, "Sorry, you can all execute me later, I have to go find my mechanical mutt at the moment." Gallifrey then took out her green sonic screwdriver and unlocked the doors and made her escape to find K-9.

"I see that the new comer is no threat," Odin said aloud then turned to his sons.

"Thor, take your brother, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three and aid her in finding the companion that came here with her. It does her well not to get herself lost so I am sending you after her."

And so Thor, Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three all quickly went after the Time Lady of Gallifrey. Loki, one who was more intellectual wanted to know even more about her world and her culture and everything that had been on her lost home, oh yes. Loki was most intrigued.

_**A.N. – (Spoiler) in a much later chapter there will be something that involves Silurians. And I hope you like it and I hope I was accurate with my details and if I was not you can strangle me, but forgive me please I haven't seen doctor who in a while. Oh and a quick note about the Sonic Screwdriver, it looks like 11's.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. - Okay I'm back with more and actually, when I had posted this story I had posted the second chapter right after it, that's an accomplishment. So I hope this chapter is as worthy of you dear readers as the first two. You've come this far haven't you, :) Enjoy!**_

Finally Thor, Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three caught up with the Time Lady who was catching her breath right outside the city gates, she was nearly to the Bifrost. If her companion was with her then he would have landed with her in the forest, so she was going the completely wrong way.

Fandral, of course, was the first to confront the woman. He had practically lain with every beautiful woman in Asgard and any other species you can think of in the Nine, besides Jotun.

"My fair lady of time, you run as if you have wings on your ankles." He said and bowed low to her, panting as he did.

"Flattering me isn't gonna get you anywhere at this point, buddy. Now," she began as she straightened up, her breathing was back to normal.

"Anyone have an idea on the fastest way to find my robotic mutt?" her hands were on her hips at this point with her head tilted just the slightest to the left.

"We could ask the gatekeeper, Heimdall. He is the one who sees everything in Asgard and in all the Nine Realms." Thor said.

"Okay, then let's go see him. Come on, haven't got all day you know." Gallifrey said, turning to the livery stable and entered it. Then she turned to its nearest employee and spoke in a friendly manner.

"Hi, I just need to borrow a horse for a couple of hours, is that alright?" she asked the young man with a smile. Looking over her shoulder to see who her other companions were, he obliged immediately and once prepared, they set off on the bridge to meet the gatekeeper and watcher of the realms, Heimdall.

Soon they reached their destination, Gallifrey saw a dark skinned man, whose armor was gold and a spear was clutched in both of his hand and was placed in front of him. He seemed pretty intimidating, but Gallifrey just waltzed right up to him, he towered over her but she still greeted him like he was an old friend but with respect.

"These guys tell me you see everything in Asgard so you probably know who I am and you probably know why I'm here, so could you help me out?"

Heimdall nodded Thor, Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three all stood behind the time lady. Their interest was peaked,

"Your companion is not too far from the edge of the southern part of the forest you landed in. Be safe on your journey."

"I'm kind of wishing someone had said that before I got here," she and Heimdall laughed a bit.

"Alrighty thanks so much Heimdall. Let's get goin' here, so you guys should probably lead the way because I haven't the slightest clue on where we're going."

And so, the group set off the southern edge of the forest. When they arrived there, Gallifrey hopped off her horse and began shouting for her technological dog companion.

"K-9! It's me Gallifrey! Hello, are you here?!" she shouted.

"Affirmative, mistress, I am here and have deduced that we are in Asgard. My systems function normally and I seem to be undamaged in the slightest from the impact of my entry."

K-9 said coming out of the bushes and ferns, almost everyone had their weapons drawn at first but lowered them as they saw the time lady conversing with the metal creature.

"Well come on you, come and meet everyone." Gallifrey told K-9,

"K-9, this is Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. Guys, this is K-9."

The Asgardians stared in wonder at the metal creature as it replied,

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Master Thor, Master Loki, Mistress Sif, and Masters Warriors Three."

Gallifrey smiled down at her friend and knelt by his side. She pats his head for a bit, glad that he was safe and sound and with her. Then she stood back up,

"Well. I think now's a good tome to head back, K-9 can ride with me on my horse."

And with that they rode back to the palace.

_**A.N. – Yes I know this chapter seems short but there is more to come. You see, it's a bit easier and a bit harder to right this story because I don't have to keep looking on a separate page and typing what's on a sheet of paper, but hard because I don't have it pre-written on paper like a lot of my other sorties. Hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think and also look at some of my other stories.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N. – When last we left our time lady she had found her robotic companion, read on my readers. Read on.**_

_**AE: Alright a new chapter, this is gonna be… Fantastic ;)**_

_**9**__**th**__**: Oi! Stole my catchphrase, right there, that's what you did.**_

_**Loki: Let her continue or we'll never get back to the story.**_

_**Wembly: Oh boy, I'm more excited for this than waiting to hear from Gobo's uncle traveling Matt!**_

_**AE: Okay Wembly, we'll get the story started, Loki! Stop strangling 9.**_

_***(looks to the mischief maker and the timelord)***_

_**Jareth: When will you get to my story?**_

_**AE/9/Loki/Wembly: Not again!**_

_**The Disreputable Dog: Don't worry AE; I'll take care of the rest. Please review, leave a comment or some criticism for the story and tell AuthoressExtraordinaire what you like about the story so far. And as a bonus, if you can name in this introduction piece where each of the characters (me included) are all from, you may receive a minor character in your honor. Just make sure you leave a description of what they look like and the name you like that character to have.**_

_**AE: Thanks and enjoy!**_

Once they arrived back into the gates of the city, they returned the horses and began to walk back to the palace.

"What exactly is your companion?" Hogun asked; which surprised everyone because he hadn't said a single word for the whole journey.

"Well from a scientific stand point, he's artificial and technological life that can think, make decisions and follow commands, and as you have seen he can speak." Gallifey told him as they walked side by side with K-9 in between them.

"But what can he do exactly?" Lady Sif asked from her stand point on Gallifrey's left, flanking Sif's left were Fandral and Volstagg. On Gallifey's right were K-9, Thor, Hogun and Loki.

"He knows a lot of things. K-9's practically a super computer on wheels. Ask him anything and he could probably give you the exact or closest answer. Go ahead and ask." She told them all as they kept walking. They all blurted out questions at the same time, except for Loki and Hogun, those two kept quiet.

"Affirmative. That information is incorrect, in Norse Mythology you are listed as deities. And there's a rather funny myth in which Thor the Norse god of thunder had to disguise himself as a woman in order to get his hammer, mjolnir, back from the ones who had managed to steal it."

At this everyone laughed, Thor turned as red as his cape, "I remember when that happened, oh I couldn't stop laughing and now, ha ah ha-ha, I believe I won't be able to stop again," Volstagg said hunching as he slapped his knee and clutched his rib caged, as he righted himself he staggered a bit before gaining back his balance.

They soon entered the palace and the guards came up to them, saying that they were to go to the throne room immediately. Thor led the way with Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif behind him. Gallifrey stayed to the back with K-9 and Loki walked next to her.

"For a prince with a silver tongue, I haven't heard you talk much." She said looking over at him as they walked; they were a bit far from the group. Not enough to lose them but far enough so they wouldn't be able to hear what was said.

"Mistress, I believe that the Prince does not wish to speak at the moment, and I have questions for you mistress. This information needs to be stored in archival files of my database, for future references." K-9 said when Loki didn't answer.

"Ask away then K-9," Gallifrey said as they kept walking.

"What was the cause of your 7th regeneration?" K-9's robotic voice said as he skittered along between her and Loki. Never breaking stride she replied to his question.

"Blood loss, cardiac arrest in my lower heart and I also had a possible concussion, I knew my leg was broken and I kept falling in and out of consciousness."

Loki gave her a weird look when she said lower heart, but would ask her his questions at a later time when she would be totally alone.

The group finally entered the throne room, Odin and Frigga stood side by side on the steps that led to the elaborate chairs.

"I see that the Lady Gallifrey has found her companion well?" Odin asked as they knelt before their sovereigns, Gallifrey stood up from the ground.

"Yes your highness I have, and I am deeply sorry for having left in such an abrupt manner when you feared for the safety of your kingdom. I can assure you that I am no threat to Asgard whatsoever, but I hope that since I am stranded here for an uncertain amount of time that I could possibly be welcome and that you would give me permission to stay?"

Frigga looked at her husband, hoping that he would be merciful to the poor girl and allow her to stay. In his face, it showed no sign of what his answer would be.

Suddenly the King began to walk slowly down the steps and stopped at the second to last and looked down at the Time Lady.

"My dear child, you have been through very much with in the past few hours and you have given me no reason to doubt that you are not peaceful. So with that being said, you may stay."

"Thank you, I am most grateful to you for kindness," Gallifrey said and bowed her head slightly from where she stood at the base of the steps while Odin walked back to his wife's side. Frigga smiled down at the young woman, she could see that the Time Lady knew many things by the look in her eyes; it was the kind of look that was held in the eyes of her youngest son Loki. And Frigga wondered…

Gallifrey had been shown to the room that she, as well as K-9, would share. It was a huge room with a wardrobe, vanity, king-sized bed with a canopy, windowsill seat that led out to a balcony that was only six feet in radius, and a bathroom through a door off to the side that had a bathtub that could've been mistaken for a medium sized hot tub that had a small set of stairs that led to a waterfall that you could stand to use as a shower.

The colors for the room were gold, cream, sunset orange, lavender and sunset red. It reminded her of the sunsets and sunrises she would see back on Gallifrey, this brought of nostalgia back as she remembered the times before the war. She sighed, the golden light of the setting sun made the room shine.

"…And the mountains would shine..." she muttered, she couldn't cry anymore, the ache still hurt. Now, though, she had new adventures waiting for her here in Asgard, and as the doctor would have said. It'll be fantastic.

_**A.N. – Remember from the intro, now go. And do so my readers. :P :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N. – It's been awhile since I had anything posted but its spring break for me so here! I'm surprised about the lack of response I got but maybe the A.N. Chat session below will give you the incentive to do so but all in all I hope you enjoy.**_

Dawn broke in Asgard, the whole city was buzzing about the foreign visitor who came under unknown circumstances.

There was a knock on Gallifrey's door, "ugh. K-9 please get the door and tell them I'm not here." The fiery haired Time Lady said as she pulled the blankets back over her head, too exhausted from yesterday's events to do anything really.

"Affirmative mistress." He replied as he puttered to the door and opened it with his snout, lucky for him the door opened both ways.

"Could you please then tell Lady Gallifrey that her presence has been requested at breakfast for me?" the maid asked K-9.

"Affirmative and thank you for the message." Then he puttered back into the room, the maid walked away from the door. She was still a bit shocked about the creature or being or whatever it was she had just had a conversation with.

Hearing the message from the maid from K- 9, she realized that she had no choice but to leave the comfort of her bed and decided to hop into the shower or waterfall.

She still couldn't get over how pretty the bathroom was! Seriously it was something incredible, she could stay there all day but she knew that 'her presence was requested'. Ugh!

Gallifrey hopped in the waterfall and as she was washing up she called out to K-9,"Hey, K-9, Can you look through the closet and find me an outfit and possibly locate the underwear drawer!?"

"Affirmative mistress, but is there a certain color you would like to wear today or would you like me to just pick something?" it was definitely a good thing Gallifrey and K-9 have been through this kind of thing before so K-9 at least knew what size to look for her and he could always alter it if it was too big. So he knew what to expect.

"Umm. I think if you could find something cream colored or maybe even cornflower blue. You scanned me right? Just in case it doesn't fit so you can alter it."

"Affirmative mistress," K-9 called out and set to work right away.

Soon to pass the time as she washed, Gallifrey began to sing, little did she know that in the middle of her singing 'I Dreamed a Dream' from the musical _Les Miserables._

If you were standing outside the room you couldn't hear her but once you stepped in the better you could hear it.

There was a knock at the door, "There in a moment please." K-9 said and then puttered over to the door and answered or at least tried but he was caught up in one of the dresses he tried to put on the bed. Flustered, K-9 raised his voice in the direction of the door,

"Enter if you must."

And the prince of mischief entered the room of the Time Lady and found her dog-like companion covered in a gown that was a light shade of blue. He picked it off of, what was its name again… K-9, that was it.

"Thank you, Master Loki," he said then puttered off to the other side of the room,

"Where is your mistress K-9?"

"She is currently using the washing facilities and will be ready soon for breakfast. Are you here to escort my mistress Gallery?" he said in his small electronic voice as he searched for the other things she would need.

Loki simply stood by the door and replied to the question with a simple yes. Then he heard a voice that had to belong to Gallery because it emanated from the bathroom.

She was singing he soon realized, and inched closer to the door of the bathroom to try and make out what she was singing.

"_He slept a summer by my side; he filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride! But he was gone when autumn came. And still I dream he'll come to me, that we will live the years together, but there are dreams that cannot be! And there are storms we cannot weather. I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living. So different now from what it seemed. Now life, has killed the dream. I dreamed."_

Did the song reflect her life? Or did she sing such a song only because it was beautiful in its melody? He wouldn't know, because that would be as silly as asking Thor why he liked to fight, its only because he does like it that he fights. Fighting gives Thor his feeling of completeness and his sense of purpose, Loki got that when he used his magic. But what skills did the Time Lady possess that gave her this sense and was it in singing that gave it to her or was it something else.

Loki turned back to K-9, "Tell me a little of your mistress K-9, what does she like to do?"

He asked, she was knew to him and he wanted to know everything about her, analyze her character and figure out what it was that made her tick.

"It all depends on what you wish to know, Master Loki."

He said as he puttered about. As Loki began to ask K-9, Gallifrey walked out into the room in a very short towel only because it was the only one she could find. You can't blame her that, A) She didn't know where the larger towels were. And B) that she had no idea Loki, supreme mischief maker, trickster and lie smith was in her room!

She screamed and ran back into the room then yelled with her head sticking out of the door, "Not that I don't mind and all but would you be kind enough to step out of my room for a few minutes your highness, I'd appreciate that a lot!"

Loki chuckled and exited the room, he could definitely use this little encounter to his advantage to get information from her or simply just to add a little extra to the conversations that could be had at the breakfast table.

_****_

A.N. Chat Session – (pre script note, I do not actually have depression, this is for fun and to get you to respond)

_**AE: Poor her, I'd never be able to speak to him again if I was in that position.**_

_**Loki: Why did you do that to me! Do you hate me!? **_

_**AE: No but I think the fans hate us because none of them responded to the last author's note chat session we all had! *(says pitifully then runs to corner of room and sobs uncontrollably)***_

_**Jareth: Oh dear. I think the readers broke our AE.**_

_**9**__**th**__** doctor: *(scans with sonicscrewdriver)* I can't tell they may have. *(sobbing heard in background)***_

_**Wembly: Oh no! What'll we do if she broken?**_

_**Disreputable Dog: I know what I want to do.**_

_**All: What!?**_

_**Dog: I'm going to get Erik. *(this is met by gasps from the rest of the group and Jareth promptly faints from the over dramatics that ensue as the Phantom overture begins to play)***_

_**Erik: Who has summoned the Phantom of the Opera! Seriously I was just finishing up another opera and finding ways to make Raoul suffer. Tell me you little prying Pandoras!**_

_**Dog: The readers may have broken the authoress. *(pitiful sobs emanate from corner of room where depressed figure sits hunched over)***_

_**Erik: No! My poor angel of lyric! They will curse the day they did not do what you asked of them! *(runs to corner and comforts sobbing writer)***_

_**Dog: Right, so if you all want to bring AE back from a depression that no amount of cymbalta will be able to help then please respond to the A.N. Chat Session from the introduction of chapter 4. More chapters will be out soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N – Chat session!**_

_**AE: I'm baaaccckkk! **_

_**Jareth: Oh no.**_

_**Everybody else: FINALLY!**_

_**9**__**th**__** Doctor: Fantastic to see you AE, my girl.**_

_**AE: Thanks doctor!**_

_**Dog: Why do I have a feeling you are going to make a long speech to thank people for responding to the story?**_

_**AE: Because I am. Though nobody responded to the message of the previous chat sessions, at least they've responded to the story as well as some of my other stories!**_

_**Wembly: Well let's hear it!**_

_**Percy Blakeney: I thought I heard the word speech! I simply love a good speech.**_

_**Jareth: How in the name of the bloody Underground! Why is Blakeney here?! It was bad enough having to deal with him in the end of chapter 5 and beginning of 6 for 'Tiger Lady' now having him in this chat session really crosses the line!**_

_**Percy Blakeney: Now, now my dear Jareth. You wouldn't want to upset the authoress, she can easily get rid of your story and you'd spend all of your free time with me in the chat sessions…**_

_**Erik: I would not mind that one bit at all.**_

_**AE: Hey Guys, your arguing is taking up the limited space I have...**_

_**All: Sorry.**_

_**AE: Good. I would like to thank XMissxHallawayX for commenting and I would like to thank another who was reading my Thor story, Person3162012, thank you also to all those who commented on my other stories, like Honoria Granger who reviewed Jareth's story.**_

_**All: WE KNOW, you appreciate the readers but let's get on with the story!**_

_**AE: Fine. Here's the next chapter!**_

What in the name of the TARDIS was Loki doing in her room! "Is he gone yet!? K-9!?" she called out from in the bathroom. Seriously why had he been there, didn't he have more princely tasks or something to do? "Affirmative mistress," K-9 said, putting her head into the room first and checking. Not that she didn't trust K-9; the incident just made her a bit paranoid for a moment. Then she stepped into the room and walked over to the bed where the outfits had been laid out, "K-9, two things. One, you're a blessing to me. And two, why was Loki in my room?" Puttering up to her, K-9 then began to explain. "Master Loki was here to escort you, mistress, to breakfast and he was also inquiring about you." "Really?" she said surprised, "Affirmative." Was K-9's reply, then he puttered over to the door, "I will let Master Loki know he will be able to escort you soon," then K-9 opened the door by latching onto the handle of the door with a clamp attachment that came out of his robotic snout and left.

'That dog,' she thought chuckling aloud and picked out one of the outfits and put it on. The color truly wasn't what she had in mind but it was pretty, she had on a beautiful lavender colored dress with cornflower blue stitched vines all over it, the sleeves were long and hanging down off her wrists to her knees. The dress was tight at the waist and simply flowed after that to the floor. Finally after getting ready and looking at herself she decided to step out of her room. "K-9, where are you?" she said softly as she walked into the hallway. "Lady Gallifrey," at this she jumped and turned to find Loki standing there and K-9 by his side. "Oh you scared me again." Gallifrey said, Loki smirked, "Come now my lady, we had best not be late for breakfast. My mother and father would not be pleased if you did not have a good meal with a possibly chaotic day ahead of you."

"Oh joy," she said flatly, this made him smirk again and soon they began to walk to breakfast.

"Lady Gallifrey," several voices exclaimed with joy and hardy laughter as she entered the large hall were a large table sat in the middle. Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, as well as Odin and Frigga were there and smiled and got up to greet her. Frigga right away hugged the poor Time Lady and hugged her, something she wasn't as prepared for this early. "My dear Gallifrey, did you sleep well? Were your quarters satisfying?" she asked as she pulled away and rubbed her hands up and down Gallifrey's arms in a motherly way. "Yes. They were even more than satisfactory; wonderful is what that room was. Simply that because I cannot find any word whatsoever to tell you how grateful I am. For all of what you've done for me." Frigga's motherly ways reminded her of her own mother that she had lost. "My dear lady it is the least we can do for you," Odin said as he came to stand next to his wife. "And now that you are here, we can begin to eat. Everyone get seated, Lady Gallifrey there is a variety so you may choose what you like." Odin said and everyone took a seat at the table, "Thank you your highness." She replied gratefully with a slight laugh. Odin smiled and he and his wife went to their seats to eat.

Close to the end of breakfast Lady Sif looked across to the center of the table where Gallifrey sat with K-9 parked next to her chair, "Lady Gallifrey, would you care to tell us about your home world?" Gallifrey looked at her and Thor soon lifted his goblet his voice boomed, "Indeed. I would very much like to have knowledge of your home." She turned her gaze then to the blonde prince of Asgard. "Very well, I guess I can if you wish to hear about. Actually, K-9 can you try and great a hologram if you still have all the images still in your memory bank?" Gallifrey said as she got up end stood at the end of the table where no chair sat, K-9 following at her heels. "Affirmative mistress." He replied to her question. "Um, your highness, is there any way at all to make to room pitch black?" She asked looking at Odin from her place at the end of the table. The king called to the servants to shut the thick, heavy curtains of the windows, "Thank you, your majesty." Gallifrey said as it got pitch black within the room. "K-9, start with showing the constellation and then zoom in," she said into the darkness. Just in that moment the entire room was full of stars and above the table was a large constellation so close you could reach up and touch it if you stood. _**(A.N. - Think from Treasure Planet when they open the map) **_

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is Kasterborous and if we zoom in A LOT," she said with a sweeping motion toward the stars above them, the light giving dim view of all their awestruck faces. "This is what my home planet looked like if you were standing on its surface." The images gave in full detail of what the planet had been, in all its beauty and reality, "The sky burnt orange, and over to the left you can see a large glass dome. K-9 can you zoom in?" K-9 did as she asked, "That is the Citadel of the Time Lords in the dome and as you've also notice there are two suns and beyond the citadel the mountains go on forever. As we zoom further past the citadel you'll see slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. And if you timed it right you could see the second sun rise in the south and the mountains would shine! It was beautiful actually I think we can show it to you all, can you do that K-9?" K-9 did so, and everyone in the room was in awe. Nostalgia crept up on Gallifrey and tears as she watched their expressions, she held the tears back though. 'Don't dampen the mood, girl, you're having too much fun describing all of it to them.' She thought to herself.

Then she continued, "The leaves on the trees, as you can see, are silver and when they caught the light every morning it looked like the forest was ablaze. Oh I forgot to mention where exactly on Gallifrey this is, the Citadel of the Time Lords is on the continent of Wild Endeavor in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude. Children of Gallifrey are actually taken to the academy at the age of eight and as novices they are taken to be initiated, the initiation is basically when they stand in front of the Untempered Schism it's a gap in the fabric of reality, through which can be seen the whole of the vortex and at eight years old you stand there. And look into the raw power of time and space, some would be inspired, others would run away, and some would go mad." After saying this she grew silent and stared of into the distance, everyone noticed that she stopped talking. They were eager to hear more and looked at her. She quickly snapped out of it and continued, "Funny thing though, I do have to tell you this. My friend the Doctor, he was one of the ones that ran and he did not stop! He kept going to he fell flat on his face but then again I think I ran about two meters farther than he had when I was initiated!" she said with a smile and a laugh, everyone else beside Loki and Hogun, who were at the table laughed as well.

"Well, I don't know about you all but if I talk anymore I may not be able to breathe. That and it's not good to sit in the dark for too long, it'll screw up your whole internal clock, trust me." Gallifrey said as she calmed down, Odin then ordered the servants to open the heavy curtains. Everyone in the room was wincing at the light as it reentered the space they were in. "Well Lady Gallifrey that was delightful and impressive. I hope that we may hear more stories from you of the places you have seen; today I have asked my sons to escort you on a tour of the palace. Wouldn't want you to wander and end up getting lost." Everyone smiled and laughed at this comment, "I think it'll be fun to do so and you are indeed most welcome, your majesty." She said with a little nod, and then she turned to the brothers. The warriors three and Sif had already left; Thor linked his arm with Gallifrey's and quickly dragged her off with K-9 puttering behind them and Loki following. When she had first met Thor she had written him off as arrogant, but now? No, he was simply young and foolish and had this idealistic idea that war was all glory and fame and recognition. Sadly it is not that way when fighting the battle, maybe after but truly at what cost? And with this she realized that Thor was simply seeking adventure and she liked him for that.

But she could still not look Loki in the eyes because of the incident from earlier; she really didn't need to think about that right at that moment.

_**A.N. – I own none of the characters or the descriptions of Gallifrey from episodes of Doctor Who. I only hope that you respond to the story and continue to respond, I will also try to post more for my other stories so check'em out if you haven't and if you have… Be on the watch for more… See ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N. – Chat Session –**_

_**AE: Holy cow, well this is awkward…**_

_**Disreputable Dog: How exactly is this awkward?**_

_**AE: Because I haven't written anything for this story in awhile.**_

_**9**__**th**__** Doctor: That makes sense.**_

_**Jareth: No not really.**_

_**Dog: Shut up Goblin King.**_

_**Wembly: Hey guys, look who I found!**_

_**Pippin: What exactly are you again?**_

_**Wembly: A fraggle!**_

_**Pippin: Alright then… Hello everyone!**_

_**AE: Pippin Took! Yes! I've been waiting for you to hop in on one of these.**_

_**Jareth: ugh, Hobbits.**_

_**9**__**th**__** Doctor: I think hobbits are fantastic little fellows, so jolly and good natured.**_

_**AE: And adorable!**_

_**Percy Blakeney: What I find intriguing is that they have hairy feet.**_

_**Jareth: Of course, leave it to Blakeney to say something like that.**_

_**AE: Ease up a little Jareth, Percy exists in 18**__**th**__** century Europe, in the time of the French revolution.**_

_**Dog: Well don't you have a story to write?**_

_**Loki: Yes… Don't you?**_

_**AE: Righty-oh! Okay so here is chapter 7 and I would also like to thank everyone who has liked, reviewed and followed the story. It has been fun hearing from you and I hope you have looked at some of my other stories and tell me what you think because I love to hear from you all. Enjoy!  
**_

After having the mighty Thor drag her everywhere in the palace, she was finally able to revisit the palaces which her tour guide had only spent a few moments in. First was the library and then she left there taking a book with her and went to the fountain in the garden. The fountain looked like a golden, water volcano that was simply gurgling like some of the real volcanoes that Earth had, the Asgardians actually referred to earth as Midgard.

She sat on the edge and read the book she had nabbed, which was basically a history of Asgard and some of it's greatest battles, after and hour she finally came to the last story which was the last big battle that Asgard had with the realm of Jotunheim. Suddenly the quiet seemed a little uneasy; K-9 hadn't gone with her he'd gone with Loki because Loki wanted to ask questions. The quiet mad things she hadn't really thought about at all come to the front of her mind. How had they even gotten here in the first place, nothing can get through the TARDIS shields. And why here of all places, this was a totally new and different dimension to her and honestly it had frightened her in the beginning not knowing anything at first, but now she knew more and was slowly getting accustomed to the fact she and K-9 would be stuck here for awhile. Finally she got up and took the book back to the library, then left the library and found her way to the practice courtyard where Thor and his friends were combating against each other. When they saw her they stopped what they were doing and greeted her, "Lady Gallifrey! I hope you found the library well." Thor boomed, "I did thank you again for kindly showing me around," she replied.

Loki and K-9 were also there, then Lady Sif came over to Gallifrey, "My Lady, tell us about you people what were they like? What of their weapons and culture in warfare?" She asked, Gallifrey didn't really like to talk about that kind of stuff but she explained to Sif and the others of Time Lord Warfare and such things. "The people look just like humans but we have two hearts live longer and can change our entire physical appearance not just hair or eye color or skin tone but even our entire structure, some can chose what they look like if they want but others simply at times when they regenerate just let it happen. But here, K-9 can you pull up images of Gallifreyan attire for me. I miss wearing those robes, especially to intergalactic conferences. I thought the looks on creatures faces could not get any funnier but each time they were, because we did look a bit intimidating – oh, look see those the robes. Red was a very primary color for us and gold along with orange and white and tan, also different shades of beige. With the robes and head plate attached to the decorative shoulder plates there is also decorative shoulder plates that also does not have the head plate and just has an upturned collar and is more open around the neck unlike the one with the head plate. Along with that the men also wore a kind of cap with as well and the women wore their hair up with circlets"

They stared at the image of the robe with the large plate behind the head of the person; it most definitely would have been intimidating. "We also wear more elaborate robes like this, during festive times and times of rejoicing like a child's birth, other times we just wear the tunic and pants with the gold shoulder plates with an upturned collar. Women wore dresses under their robes and also some wore the tunic and pants." She said to them, "There is a possibility that we could have robes like this made for you if you wish?" Fandral said he had commented a lot on how great he would have looked in it as they were walking back inside for dinner, they had all skipped lunch but none of them really had mind that at all. "I wouldn't mind that at all, it'd be nice to have clothes like that again," Gallifrey sighed. It would be the most wonderful thing for her to have.

After that first day, time flew by and it soon became a week. Gallifrey was sitting in her room, lounging on her bed with another book in a dress that was sky blue and cut off just before her ankles. She had her hair twisted up and was going to turn another page when there was suddenly a knock on the door, "Who is it," she called out, "My lady I have come with you new wardrobe." It was the seamstress with her new clothes, of course she would keep some of the other dresses but would also give away some to make room for the new and had the ones she didn't want lay out behind her on the bed. The woman entered the room with red tunics and pants and darker red sashes that went with them, gold, silver and red dresses, and two different Gallifreyan robes there was one that was tan with brown outlining on the designs and the other was red with gold designs. "Oh my goodness! By Rassilon they're fantastic oh thank you thank you thank you!" Gallifrey said joyfully and then surprised the poor woman with a very strong hug as she jumped up and down, "You don't know how much it means to have these, thank you so much." She said after calming down more and let the seamstress go, "Well you are very welcome my lady," the seamstress said with a smile and a slight chuckle, and then she nodded and left. Soon after that, Odin sent a messenger to get her; needed to speak with her the messenger had told Gallifrey. So she went with the messenger to the throne room to speak with Odin, when she got there Odin began to speak, "My dear Lady Gallifrey I would ask of you a question." "A question?" she echoed, "Yes, it is of great importance, because I would wish to have use of your knowledge and therefore would ask if you would wish to be my advisor?" Gallifrey was a little struck by the question but quickly came to her senses and replied, "It would a great honor to be your advisor, I accept." And so she found her self after that, counseling the king upon many matters, and soon a month and a half passed. And she sat alone again at the fountain, wondering if her poor Doctor was traveling alone. It was something that she vowed he would never have to do again.  
Little did she know that the Doctor had a companion, a companion named Rose Tyler.

_**A.N. – Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter however short or long it seemed. I also hope you enjoyed the Chat Session because I have been meaning to include Pippin Took for a very long time, check out some of my other stories and review because I love hearing from you people! Bye… For now.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N. – Chat Session – **_

_**AE: Uh oh…**_

_**Pippin Took: What seems to be the matter?**_

_**AE: I think I'm feeling another wave of writer's block.**_

_**Disreputable Dog: Someone locate 4 and get him over here quickly.**_

_**Legolas: I will try my best to be swift.**_

_**AE and Pippin: Legolas! (Elf smirks, rushes off to find 4, authoress sits down)**_

_**Dog: Hobbit, make sure she stays here, I'm going to get more help (Dog runs off shouting) Lirael! **_

_**Wembly: Are you going to be okay AE?**_

_**AE: Hopefully… (Suddenly phantom overture begins to play, in walks in phantom)**_

_**Erik: Angel of lyric, what is wrong?**_

_**Pippin: She has something called writer's block.**_

_**Erik: Oh dear…**_

_**Wembly: The elf and the dog went to get help, (Elf enters with several companions).**_

_**Legolas: And help I have brought.**_

_**Dog: I'm back and I've brought reinforcements.**_

_**9**__**th**__** Doctor: Happening again is it? (All nodded)**_

_**4**__**th**__** Doctor: 9, you know the drill. 8, 5 and 7 help him- someone grab her quickly.**_

_**Lirael: Dog what are we supposed to do here?**_

_**Dog: Well you do have the bells don't you, so when they've finally gotten her (looks at authoress struggling to free herself from being tied to a chair with 4's scarf) to calm down we will need you to put her to sleep with the bell Ranna.**_

_**Lirael: Alright Dog.**_

_**4**__**th**__** Doctor: Dog she's eaten it!**_

_**Dog: Lirael, ring it! (The little bell is rung, authoress falls asleep)**_

_**8**__**th**__** Doctor: And onward to chapter eight.**_

The day after she had spent so much time thinking about the Doctor by the fountain, Gallifrey could be found walking the halls to the library. She was returning a few books and was going to read more there as well, she had to look up much about all the peace treaties, broken and unbroken that Asgard had made. That and it was raining, yes it can rain on Asgard but not a big storm just a slight shower, so she wanted to stay inside. Gallifrey felt sorry for Thor and his companions though, they were on a hunting trip in the rain, she laughed a little at the thought of them coming back soaking wet, Loki was probably the wisest one because he had decided to stay at the palace. An hour and a half later she saw them from the window returning to the palace and once they got there the rain decided to stop. Gallifrey went back to reading which took up most of her time and she was finished by dinner. As she walked to the dining hall K-9 found her and puttered along next to her, "What did you do today K-9?" she asked, "I was speaking with Master Loki, Mistress." K-9 replied in his little robotic voice. "Well that sounds lovely. What did you talk about?" she asked as they rounded the corner. "He asked a lot about you, the Doctor, and quite a bit about the Time War as well, Mistress." He answered puttering to her left side to go around the corner easier. "Okay," she said looking ahead and she soon became lost in thought but one question was ever present. Why did he want to know all that, especially the Time War?

After dinner, Gallifrey took a walk in the garden before she went to bed. Little did anyone know what would happen early in the morning when everything was still dark. Heimdall saw something, a metal, cylindrical object, fall from the sky and called the guards quickly and told them to go search for it. Then he sent a messenger to the palace to alert Odin.

It was only a little while before the first rays of dawn would appear. Gallifrey was still sleeping when there was a knock upon her door, "K-9 please get that," she mumbled as she laid her head back on the pillow from shooting it up in surprise at the noise. "Affirmative Mistress," he said as puttered to the door and opened it, the maid began to speak, "I have a message for Lady Gallifrey of great importance from the All-father." At this Gallifrey grabbed her robe and sprung out of bed to the door.

"What is it, what's the message Agata?" she asked the maid as she held the door, "He needs you in the council room as soon as possible something has happened that may need your consultation. He is sending for other council members as well as his sons."

Gallifrey let the message sink in for a moment then replied, "Thank you Agata, go on and I'll get myself there, K-9," she said looking down to her side, "I'll need you to come with me."

"Affirmative." He replied, Gallifrey nodded to the maid and shut the door of her room. She quickly changed into her Gallifreyan robes and pulled her loose curls back into a ponytail but left two strands hanging on either side of her face above the gold circlet she wore, a secondary circlet acted as a hair band to keep the rest out of her face. Glancing once in the mirror to see if she looked fine, she did, she then ran to the door and opened it with K-9 puttering quickly next to her.

"Wonder what this is all about?" she said as they reached the door, she entered the council room and took her place standing on the second step from the floor out of the five that led to Odin's chair on the left side, Thor and Loki on his right and left while Frigga's chair remained empty. All of the chairs were on a platform which circled the small room, there were six council chairs, two chairs for Odin and Frigga, eight chairs total. The room had windows which were in height six feet up on the wall with beautifully crafted glass panes, and then when everyone was there Odin allowed the captain of the guards to enter and explain what had happened.

"My king, my princes, my lady and lords of the council." He addressed them, each nodding when nodded to as he spoke. "I bring news of events that occurred early this morn, Heimdall saw an object which crashed by the cliff not far from the river. Several parties of my men and I went searching in that are and we came across this," he said motioning for the guards at the door to bring it in. The large metal cylinder was brought forward, Gallifrey knew what it was, "You have to be joking, an escape pod?" Gallifrey muttered then she spoke out loud, "Captain did you or did you not open this capsule?"

"We opened it my lady." He replied looking from the pod to her, "Did you find any being whatsoever in there?" she asked him. The captain nodded, "We had it is standing outside of this room with my men, it was asleep when we had first found it and it awoke when we got to the palace, my men were cautious but in no way unkind or cruel to the being." Odin nodded and then said, "Then let the being brought to be judged by the council to discern the intent of the being."

The captain nodded to thee guards at the door again and the doors were opened and the other guards walked in with the creature, Gallifrey did not see right away what the creature looked like because she was telling K-9 to scan the escape pod. She heard the collective gasps from the council and looked up, "By Rassilon's tomb, it's a Silurian, a Silurian child!" she whispered to herself. She did not know that Loki and Odin had heard her, "Lady Gallifrey, can you explain what type of being this is?" Odin asked, she looked away from the terrified homo-reptilian child and looked back to him and nodded.

"Gentlemen of the council, my princes, my king, This being is of Midgard but were upon the earth long before them but went underground when certain events led them to do so. Homo-reptilia and they have greatly evolved since last I have seen their species. This being is but a child without any family here, if you allow me to speak with the child?" she asked turning back to Odin who nodded, Gallifrey went down the step and knelt in front of the child so that she could see eye to eye with it. She grasped the child's hands, they were shaking.

"Can you understand me?" she asked the child. Luckily enough for Gallifrey, her sonic-screwdriver worked a bit like a miniature auto-translator like the translation element of the TARDIS. The child seemed to understand perfectly fine, "Now could you tell me how you came to be in that escape pod?" Gallifrey asked softly. The child looked up into her face, the child's eyes were filled with tears and she sniffled, "Cargo ship, sent to settle on a new planet, got attacked. Mother put me in the pod, I saw the ship blow up, then a bright light and the pod crashed. Mother's dead!" was all she could choke out before she burst into tears. Gallifrey pulled the child close to her in a comforting embrace as the girl cried into her shoulder, a pang went through her heart and it went out to the poor child. The captain came and had to escort Gallifrey to her place and leave the child, without anything to cling to of rest her head upon the child simply clenched her hands and bowed her head.

"You, members of the council, have heard and it is now time to decide what must be done for the child." Odin said, Gallifrey looked up and him and then back to the child.

Soon she vaguely heard them shouting, "Why should we have to keep the child in Asgard? Send it to another of the Nine Realms, let the child live there and be their problem!"

"But is it not our duty to set an example, what would this show to the other worlds? That we care not for any creatures but the ones we are allied to?" The council members bantered back and forth with each other, Thor, Odin, Loki and Gallifrey remained silent. 'Why is every matter to them so political', she thought to herself. Then she spoke, soft but strong, she could not bear hearing the child cry and whimper any longer.

"I claim the child," then again louder, "I claim the child." And she turned, this time speaking loud enough for Odin to hear her, "Odin I claim the child." Then she stepped to the last step and shouted so the council and everyone could hear her, soft, loud and strong, "I claim the child!" all heads turned to her, surprised. She walked quickly and scooped up the child, smoothing her hand over the child's ridged and scaly head, her skin was soft.

"Then it shall be so," Odin said, standing from his chair. "With this statement from Lady Gallifrey, the council is adjourned." Once the council had left, the only ones who remained were the child and Gallifrey, and Odin and his sons.

"Does the child have a name, Gallifrey?" he asked with a small smile as he walked down the stairs toward the child and her, "Can you tell me your name little one?" she asked softly into her ear-hole as her head lay on Gallifrey's shoulder, "Alaya." The girl mumbled and drifted into sleep. Odin had heard then he turned to his sons, "Thor, go and rest, but Loki I believe Lady Gallifrey will need your assistance in making sure she has accommodations in her chambers. And I advise that everyone sleep in, because that is exactly what I am going to do." All of them laughed a little and smiled and everyone left the council room and shut the curtains in their rooms to gain more sleep. Loki created a smaller room facing the sun with his magic, the room was positioned to the right of Gallifrey's bed and it was already stocked with clothes similar to the one's the child was wearing and had a bed and a small windowsill seat, lucky enough Loki was also smart to include locks on the windows, so she couldn't escape or fall out of them. Gallifrey placed the child on the bed and kissed her forehead, then after thanking Loki she showed him out, shut her curtains and went back to sleep.

_**A.N. – Told you all I'd bring in a Silurian, I just think they're so cool and I hope you do too. More chapters soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N. – Chat Session – **_

_**AE: Oh it's good to be back here again.**_

_**Jareth: Alright I know he's hiding here somewhere, where is he?**_

_**AE: Who do you mean?**_

_**Jareth: Don't play stupid AE you know I mean-**_

_**Percy Blakeney: Me!**_

_**AE: Hi Percy!**_

_**Jareth: Exactly.**_

_**Pippin: Now, now, let's not start a war here.**_

_**Wembly: Yeah, can't we get along?**_

_**Legolas & Dog: Do I have to intervene?**_

_**Percy & Jareth: No.**_

_**AE: Okay people, fae, animals, hobbit, elf and fraggle; let's get on with this shall we? Take it away 9!**_

_**9**__**th**__** Doctor: Fantastic, onto chapter nine!**_

Later on in the morning, though it was still quiet dark in the room, Gallifrey was awakened by the sound of whimpering and it was coming from the new room where little Alaya was. Gallifrey quickly got out of bed and went into Alaya's room and gently sat on the bedside, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "Alaya," Gallifrey said lightly, "What's wrong?" the little Silurian turned from off her side to look at Gallifrey, tears running down her scaly face and she began to cry. "Oh my dear," Gallifrey said as she sat the child up and held her as she cried, in a way Alaya was similar to her and Gallifrey was empathetic to her. As Alaya began to settle after a few minutes or so Gallifrey gently asked is she would like to get dressed and eat, Alaya sniffled and nodded. She stayed and helped the child put on a long tunic that had a sash and some pants along with some boot for her small scaly feet. Gallifrey tried tickling her feet as she put them in the boots, it got Alaya smile and giggle a little only a little but it was good enough for Gallifrey. Because it gave her hope that little Alaya would be happy again. 'There's always hope,' she thought as she held out her hand for Alaya to take, she took it and they walked to the dining hall where Odin, Thor and Loki were having what was almost brunch with Frigga.

Frigga immediately got up from the table and walked over to Gallifrey who nodded in respect; Frigga brushed it off with a smile and knelt down to Alaya's height. "Child, are you well?" she asked Alaya grasping her tiny, scaly hand. Alaya was shy and did not speak; she kept her gaze down and nodded. "Well you must bee hungry, so come to the table and eat." Frigga said as she stood and held her hand out lightly for Alaya to take, little Alaya shrunk from the queen's hand and buried her face into the skirt of Gallifrey's dress. "Oh Alaya," Gallifrey said with a slight laugh as she picked up the child and carried her to the table and sat her down, Gallifrey took the seat next to her that was also next to Loki. Gallifrey quickly took out her sonic-screwdriver and turned to Alaya after scanning the contents of the table, "Alaya, I simply need you to hold out your arm my dear. And I am going to press this to you arm to scan you and see if you could be allergic to anything." As the sonic-screwdriver neared her arm Alaya held her arm to her chest, Gallifrey gently touched her hand, "Oh no, no honey, this isn't going to hurt you. I just need to make sure that the food doesn't make you sick, okay?" Alaya nodded but still held her hand where it was and Gallifrey scanned it painlessly, smiling at Alaya she spoke, "There, it's all done now and you don't have to worry about getting sick unless you eat too much."

Soon both Alaya and Gallifrey were eating as did everyone else at the table. The royal family were all glancing at the Silurian child as they ate, finally K-9 appeared, "Good Morning masters, Mistresses and little mistress." The atmosphere in the room brightened a little more as with a smile, little Alaya got of her chair and stared in wonder at the robotic dog. "Well hey K-9, I had been wondering when I'd see you today," at this Gallifrey got up and knelt by both of them, "Alaya, this is K-9. You remember him from last night; he's my friend and yours too." Alaya put a hand on his mechanical head, "Yes I am little mistress," he said in his small voice, Alaya smiled a bit and gave a little giggle. "Lady Gallifrey," she looked back to the table, this was the first time in a while that Loki actually spoke directly with or to her. "Can you give us a slight bit of background of the race or species of this child?" Gallifrey stood up and behind her seat, looking at Loki and then to the rest of his family. Then she began to speak.

"Humans weren't the first civilization on Earth or Midgard as you call it. Millions of years ago humans were savage apes and they paled in comparison to the first rulers of the planet, Homo-Reptilia or reptile men. They have been known by many other less accurate names, Silurians, Eoscenes, and the less than flattering nickname Sea Devils. They built great cities and established an advanced civilization. With their technology they could set up force-fields, control other animals like dinosaurs and tunnel through rock, they could also see into space. And their astronomers saw a small rogue planet was heading toward the earth on a collision course, the scientists predicted that the collision would be catastrophic it would wipe out their civilization. So they devised a plan to escape the coming apocalypse, the reptile race built huge underground shelters and put themselves into hibernation. They meant to sleep through the catastrophe and awaken once the crisis was over, but they were wrong. The small rogue planet didn't crash into earth at all it was pulled into the earth's orbit and became the moon, so the reptile race slept on through the millennia. Occasionally some of them have woken by accident or when disturbed by human activity, there have been several encounters between the two races before and each has ended in disaster. At one point they had come close to a peaceful agreement until one of the humans murdered one of the reptiles. Well there you have it." They all looked at her and Odin spoke, "Once again my dear girl, you have enlightened us." Soon the meal was over and everyone went off separately to go on with their day.

_**A.N. – Yes I know this was a short chapter, I don't claim to own the explanation of the Silurians. I got it from the doctor who monster files video, there will be more I assure you and I again encourage you to leave a review tell me if I spelled anything wrong. I truly love to hear from you the reader and I also again say to you to look at some of my other stories and leave a review there as well. Till next time!**_


End file.
